Ambulance
The Ambulance is an emergency vehicle that has appeared in every game in the series, except Grand Theft Auto 2, where it is known as the Medicar. Ambulances are usually found near hospitals and, in Grand Theft Auto III-era games, can be used to start the paramedic sub-mission. Overview The vehicle is invariably a van or truck-based emergency vehicle featuring red and white lights and sirens and a matching paint scheme. Throughout the series the siren sound has varied slightly, as has the design of the vehicle itself. If the player decides to go on a killing spree and many pedestrians are killed, an ambulance will arrive and two paramedics will get out and attempt to revive the wounded. Typically if paramedics are killed it creates more police attention than other civilians. Handling-wise, the Ambulance is fairly fast for its class and has decent brakes, but is very top heavy and unstable, making it prone to rolling over under rough cornering. The ambulance chassis appears to be a modified version of that used for the Enforcer, but is shorter, has different markings, and differently colored lights. Furthermore, the sound of the siren on each vehicle is distinct. In all GTA III Era games, the player receives 20 points of health upon entering an Ambulance. The GTA III era Ambulances are based on various generations of the Ford E-Series chassis, mainly the third and fourth generations. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the player can dial 911 to summon a Brute Ambulance, from which the player can replenish their health for a price, or steal to regain some, but not all, of their health. Although the Ambulance sports a "Brute" badge on the front, it is clearly a modified version of the Declasse Burrito. Paramedic side-mission The Paramedic side-mission can be toggled on or off when driving the ambulance in all GTA III-era games. This mission requires the player to find, pick up and deliver patients to the hospital within a time limit, while endeavoring to drive as safely as possible (each bump further injures the passengers). With every level comes another patient to deliver, increasing the difficulty. Usually when the player beats level 12 the mission is complete (but can be carried on and replayed later) and a reward is achieved, e.g. infinite sprint or extra health. Locations Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Sweeney General Hospital, Portland View, Portland Island * Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island * Hope Medical College, Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Ocean View Hospital, Ocean Beach * Shady Palms Hospital, Vice Point * West Haven Community Healthcare Center, Little Havana * Schuman Health Care Center, Downtown Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * County General Hospital, Jefferson, Los Santos * All Saints General Hospital, Market, Los Santos * Crippen Memorial, Montgomery, Red County * Angel Pine Medical Center, Angel Pine, Whetstone * San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro * El Quebrados Medical Center, El Quebrados, Tierra Robada * Fort Carson Medical Center, Fort Carson, Bone County * Las Venturas Hospital, Las Venturas Airport, Las Venturas Grand Theft Auto IV * Westdyke Memorial Hospital, Leftwood, Alderney * Bohan Medical & Dental Center, Bohan * Schottler Medical Center, Schottler, Broker * Algonquin Hospital, Lancaster, Algonquin Trivia *The GTA III Era Ambulances feature a slightly altered "Star of Life", with a sperm in place of the "Rod of Asclepius" symbol Gallery File:Ambulance (GTA1) (Liberty City).png|Grand Theft Auto 1 rendition; Liberty City. File:Ambulance (GTA1) (San Andreas).png|GTA 1 rendition; San Andreas. File:Ambulance (GTA1) (Vice City).png|GTA 1 rendition; Vice City. File:Ambulance (GTAL).png|Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 rendition. File:Ambulance (GTA3) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto III rendition (Rear quarter view). File:Ambulance (GTAVC) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City rendition (Rear quarter view). File:Ambulance (GTASA) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition (Rear quarter view). File:AmbulanceA.png|Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition. File:Ambulance (GTALCS) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition (Rear quarter view). File:Ambulance (GTAVCS) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition (Rear quarter view). File:Ambulance (GTA4) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV rendition; the bullbar mounted in the front is an optional accessory. File:Ambulance (GTACW).png|GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. See also * Medicar, a car-based variant in GTA 2. de:Krankenwagen es:Ambulancia nl:Ambulance }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vans